


New Digs

by antrazi



Series: Birthday fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Motel life, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antrazi/pseuds/antrazi
Summary: Pre-Series. Another day, another motel
Series: Birthday fics [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/69152
Kudos: 3





	New Digs

**Author's Note:**

> I just saw that I foegot my Birthday Fic last year. So Dean gets a second story this year to make up for it

The motel had a strange moldy smell and from somewhere cold air managed to get in. Dean saw the tiny kitchenette and accepted that it would do. John deposited sleeping Sammy on the bed further away from the door and covered him with a blanket.

Dean put his bag down and checked the bathroom: Lights worked, sink and shower worked, the shower even produced a drizzle of luke warm water.

The room on the one side had a couple yelling at each other, on the other side were athletic sex noises. Still better than the last place they had stayed at.

He climbed into the bed with Sam and curled around his younger brother, careful not to wake the toddler. Things were finally looking up.


End file.
